


Wee Break

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to visit Auntie Morgana and little Gwen, Daddy Arthur and little Merlin take a wee break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wee Break

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly I found in my WIP folder. 
> 
> There's watersports and infantilism in this fic. If that's not your thing, please don't read.

Merlin's entire body was tense and he was on his toes. Arthur kept their pace stately while Merlin followed, holding Arthur's hand. It was obvious that he had to struggle not to hurry on. Arthur opened the door to the lay-by toilet. Merlin's face scrunched up.

"It's disgusting!"

Arthur sighed, pretending to be disappointed. It was all part of the game.

Merlin's noises became more desperate. "I can't sit down here. It's disgusting, Daddy!" He didn't do anything, but waited for Arthur's instructions, clearly needing to be ordered around.

"You're going to have to pee standing up," Arthur said. "Like a big boy."

"I can't," Merlin said, gnawing at his thumb. He eyed the toilet seat as if it might hurt him.

"Yes, you can. I'll hold your willy for you so you don't have to worry about aiming. I'll just help you with your clothes."

Merlin was wearing a pyjamas, underneath a large jumper. They'd started their journey early, Arthur had had to carry Merlin - still suckling his thumb - out of bed and into the car.

Merlin stood still and let Arthur peel down his pyjama bottoms, exposing his delightful rump. When Arthur reached around, he found that Merlin's little thing was very stiff.

"Oh, I see," Arthur said, fondling him. "You can't have a wee like that, can you, love? We're going to have to do something about it."

Merlin made a needy sound and leaned back against Arthur.

"Do you want me to, or do you want to do it yourself?"

"You, please. It's always better when you help me, Daddy." And Arthur realised that it couldn't happen any other way. 

For a moment he was almost jealous of Merlin's hand, of all the times Merlin had wanked himself, the greedy little bastard, without letting him help. All the times that had happened before they found each other.

"Okay, then," he said, forcing himself to sound normal. "I'm going to help you. Lean back against me. Can you do that?"

Merlin made a small, humming sound and did. 

Arthur began moving his hand. Merlin let him. He came very soon; perfectly attuned to Arthur's touch. Arthur was just about to tell him what a good boy he was when Merlin disobeyed. He didn't pee. He clenched and refused.

"I can't," he said, like the obstinate little boy he was. "Daddy, I can't wee here! It smells like someone else's wee. It's filthy."

It was. Arthur realised there was a used condom on the floor. With a grimace, he grabbed some paper to wipe his own hand and Merlin's little cocklet.

"You're going to have an accident if you try to to keep it all in until we reach your Auntie Morgana's house," Arthur said sternly.

"I'd rather wear my nappies, Daddy?" Merlin asked in a small voice. "Please Daddy! I don't want to wee here! I can wee in my nappies instead!"

Arthur shook his head, tucking Merlin's cocklet back into the pyjama pants. "Auntie Morgana has been telling me about how big Gwen's getting, Merlin. Gwen can use the toilet on her own now. She hardly ever uses nappies anymore. Aren't you going to be embarrassed when we arrive and Gwen's wearing her knickers under her skirt and you're wearing nappies?"

Merlin turned around. "Girls are stupid, Daddy."

Arthur ruffled his hair. "They're not, love, don't say that. I won't put you in nappies. We're going to have to do something else."

It was a lucky thing there were not many cars on this lonely stretch of road, or Arthur would never had dared to do this. They went back to the car. Arthur opened the boot of the car and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. 

"It's my potty!" Merlin exclaimed. "You brought my potty?"

"We're going to go into the bushes," Arthur said, "and you're going to wee in it. Auntie Morgana's waiting for us, Merlin. We can't spend all day here. We promised we'll be there to celebrate Gwen's birthday."

Merlin pouted, but he let Arthur drag him into the bushes. Arthur lowered Merlin's trousers again, exposing his pretty bottom. Merlin had been waxed completely bare and it suited him so well. Like this, he truly was Arthur's precious little boy.

Arthur patted him. "You're so pretty," he said. "Will you be Daddy's good, pretty boy and wee in your potty now so we can get going again?"

Merlin smiled a sunny smile over his shoulder. "Would it make you happy if I did, Daddy?"

Arthur leaned in and kissed his cheek. His own cock was hard in his trousers. God, he was so tempted to just whip it out, bend Merlin over and fuck him, making Merlin come and piss all over himself. But that was not something he should do outdoors like this. Merlin might be almost thirty, not even a decade younger than Arthur himself, but through some sort of magic he could pass for fifteen when he was in his Little head-space. There would be a lot to explain to a potential police officer.

Merlin knew exactly what was going through Arthur's head. He said: "My trousers are in the way, Daddy. They'll get wet."

So Arthur helped him remove them and the socks and shoes, too. Merlin smiled his deceptively innocent smile and shed his jumper and the pyjama top. Like that, naked as the day he was born, perfectly pale and smooth as silk, he squatted over his potty. Eyes closed in ashamed bliss, he peed like a little boy. Like a little animal. 

Arthur couldn't help but squeeze at his own bulge as he watched Merlin let go. The piss trickled at first, before Merlin's tense muscles remembered how to relax and his floodgates opened. The piss poured out, quickly filling the potty, then making it overflow, wetting his feet and the pyjamas that Arthur had distractedly left there.

Merlin opened his eyes when he was done. "I'm sorry, Daddy," he whispered, tears already forming in his eyes. "There was too much wee in me and now I've had an accident! I just couldn't..."

Arthur stared at his flushed cheeks. 

"Shh," he whispered, "It's alright." He just couldn't think straight when Merlin was crying, when he'd just relieved himself.

Merlin swallowed. When Arthur stepped in closer, baring his own cock, Merlin made a confused sound and fell on his bottom, overturning the potty, making it all flow out, getting his entire lower half wet, and Arthur's shoes too.

"Daddy's going to clean it all up," Arthur muttered, already stripping his cock, needing his own release. "But you have to help Daddy first."

Merlin nodded. He opened his mouth as Arthur grabbed him, as Arthur bullied his cock inside. "That's it," Arthur crooned. "That's it, Darling, just let Daddy have your mouth now. Daddy likes it in your mouth, Love."

Merlin helpfully sucked and slurped until Arthur felt his orgasm building. At that point, he pulled out. Merlin kept his mouth open while Arthur rubbed, all in a frenzy. The white spurts ended up all over Merlin's face, his torso, even his soiled lower body, mingling with the piss.

"That's better," Arthur said when he could talk again.

He left Merlin in the puddle of piss and come and went to get the baby changing bag. When he returned, Merlin was crying again. Arthur comforted him and cleaned him with wet wipes. Then he made him lie down on the changing mat as he put him in nappies.

"There's no time to stop again," Arthur said. "Here's something else for you, because you wet your pyjamas and I forgot to pack another one."

He showed the pink onesie he'd bought specifically for this weekend. 

Merlin's eyes grew very large. "I'm not a girl," he said.

"Boys used to wear pink all the time," Arthur explained. "We're just being silly about it these days. You're not silly, are you, Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head.

Arthur stroked Merlin's hairless body. Merlin relaxed. He let Arthur put him in a onesie.

"There," Arthur said. "Now we'll get back to the car. I'm sure Auntie Morgana and Gwen will think you're very pretty."

Merlin didn't weigh much and it was easy to carry him back into the car. Arthur put him in his seat.

Merlin began to suck his thumb noisily, smiling to himself, as happy and relaxed as he only ever was when he was allowed to let go of his many responsibilities and be Arthur's little boy. Arthur went to sit in the driver's seat. He took one last look at Merlin before he started the car. God, he was such a pretty thing. They would have so much fun this weekend.


End file.
